Not You Why? (L X ?)
by Link Brightblade
Summary: Does this story really need a description? Really? *Sigh* Fine. Obviously, this is a Death Note FanFiction. There will be original characters and there will be my characters. Also, L will live through the heart attack from Rem, but will be put into a coma after Near solves the Kira case. Thank you, my Arrows, for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator's P.o.v.

The doctors and nurses all rushed around the room, panicking and attempting to get the patient's heart-rate stabilized. Even though that the said patient's chances of living were slim, maybe even incredible, they still held onto hope. Most, as in the weak, would give up without a second thought, because that was what they were. A second thought, a second chance, fate, whatever. But in the end, the weak would always give in, give in to hopelessness. But these people, oh no, they were not going to settle for such terms. Everyday someone dies and the people in that room knew that; this man had to live. This man had saved them, over and over and over again. Neither the doctors nor the nurses knew of this, though. They only cared that an innocent man was struggling to stay alive and that it was their job to keep him fighting.

The loud flat-lining beep of the heart monitor made the entire six freeze in their spots. "Sakami! Defibrillator, NOW!" Dr. Levnori screamed at one of the nurses. The nurse quickly scrambled over to the object, but, somehow managed to trip on her heels. Shocker. The other female, a young woman smart enough to wear a pair of tennis shoes, swiftly grabbed the thing and handed it to Dr. Levnori. Levnori powered up the defibrillator, and when it was crackling with electricity, slammed it down onto the man's chest. Suddenly, his monitor managed to build up a steady rhythm of beeps. "God, another scare. You can relax again folks, Ryusaki is once again, breathing," Levnori, who was riled up with adrenaline about a literal two seconds ago, was somehow calm as he told this to the other five in the pristine white room. As they quietly left the room, Levnori mumbled, "Ryusaki, you will have quite a lot to catch up on."

(Time skip brought to you by Ryuk's uneaten apple. Mine!)

"Mmh...Boston...Cream...Pie...Sugar...In...My...Coffee..." Ryusaki murmured a sign of waking from his comatose. Sakami, a bit more experienced in the medical world compared to her last time with Ryusaki, called out to his doctor. "Dr. Levnori, I think Mr. Ryusaki is waking up!" After scaring the old man out of his wits, he rushed into the room and sure enough, he heard the small mumbles from Ryusaki about sweets and desserts. "Ryusaki?" He asked softly, knowing that anyone coming out of comatose could be in a delicate state. Ryusaki shifted slightly before bolting his entire torso forward, of which managed to catch Levnori in the head. "Ouch, that would hurt," A voice called out, shocking the other two in the proximity. "What? I am an insomniac, and getting sleep for that long is odd," Ryusaki muttered.

"If you don't mind, I will be leaving," Ryusaki said, running a thumb over his upper lip. He slid off the bed before walking past the shocked duo in his normal slouch. Ryusaki stopped walking for a moment before turning around, "Oh, and if you don't mind, how long was I asleep?" Levnori shook his head in a failed endeavor of waking from his stun. "Um, t-two we-eeks aft-ter the arresting of Kira," The doctor stutteringly informed. 'Oh, I will have to surprise a few of my protégés of my… resurrection, I suppose, L or Ryusaki thought to himself.

(A/N : Hey. I know this is short, but I did that on purpose. It was just an introduction to the story :))


	2. Chapter 2

When L got onto the good old computer in the main lobby of his corporate building, he was slightly surprised to find it completely empty; yet, this did not make his apathetic face waver in any fashion. But what did change his emotionless form was when he almost called out for Watari- but forgot that Watari was dead. For the first time in many, many years, tears welled up in L's obsidian black eyes. Watari was-is dead, and I am alive when Kira's attack should have killed me, L thought bitterly before (mildly) calming himself down. Well, time to call in Matsuda, Ryusaki internally groaned at his own thought. Oh well. Ryusaki traveled up the stairs to his room, a room that was hidden with mechanisms scattered in the walls. He trailed his fingers across the wall, his thumb on his lip as he did so, looking for the unnoticable crack in the wall. He finally wandered across it, slid up the secret panel that revealed a switch, and flipped it. The wall opened up his room; a small apartment like area. It had a large kitchen (filled with sweets, obviously.) and bedroom, one bathroom and computer lab. The main reason that he hadn't been in here was well because of the Kira case, which was solved, and that was a slight shame. As hypocritical as it sounds, other cases were boring and easy to solve but this one was quite fun for L. He had to put actual work into this one. Who knew, the great L, actually struggles. He shuffled into the kitchen, of where the bland phone was placed. He picked it up and dialed in Matsuda's cellphone number.

Matsuda's P.o.v.  
>"Hello? Who is this?" I asked, not realizing that I hadn't looked at the caller's I.D. "Matsuda, I need you here in five minutes," The low, thoughtful, baritone voice said, seeming uninterested with the situation. I dropped the phone and rag-don't ask, I was cleaning-I was holding when the speaker was done with his sentence. No way! There is no possible way that Ryusaki is alive! It doesn't matter, I can't take the chance that its not him, I think in a rush. As I started to walk-run to the door, I grabbed my keys and flung the door open, then slammed it shut.<p>

(Another Time-Skip brought to you by Near's lost robot. Also mine!)

I walked into the familiar lobby of my old headquarters and looked around. Not much had changed, minus the thin layer of dust that fluttered about, and then I saw my old friend, boss, whatever. Same baggy, white, long sleeved shirt. Same jeans. Same mop of black hair. Same ebony black eyes. Same freaking everything. I walked towards him and gave Ryusaki a wave. He looked kind of amused at that and waved back before saying, "Hi."


	3. Chapter 3

As Matsuda and L caught up, an Emergency Broadcast was being well, broadcasted. Matsuda, being himself, didn't notice the fact that something was going on. L, on the other hand, heard the faint conversation emerging from the T.V.'s speakers. "Matsuda," L told his friend calmly. "Listen." Matsuda nodded as L stood, heading towards his 'living room' to actually make out what the Newscast was saying. "We are now passing the screen to Natalie. Here you go," The man was saying to the camera. "Thanks Derik," Natalie told the now bright screen, the sun's rays casting light onto the dark cameras. "This case is very confusing to the local police department. You see, four people, all die at either 12:oo P.M. or 12:oo A.M.. The victims have no connections and are dying randomly all over the globe. We cannot be sure who the culprit is, but from what I've heard, the police have a new suspect." L hummed, bringing his thumb to his lip and tracing it. If there truly is no connection between the victims, then the police must be having a hard time, L thought to himself, running over the possibility of a new case. "What do you think Matsuda?" L asked, pondering if Matsuda would want to do this case. "Heck yeah!" The younger male exclaimed, excited with the prospect. Even if Matsuda was the one to kill Kira, (The exception of Ryuk writing Light's name in the Death Note.) he didn't regret it all. "Alright then, I guess we have ourselves a case," L told Matsuda, a slight grin approaching his pale face. "First thing, we should 'talk' to the Police and talk to their suspect," L muttered, running his thumb over his lip, putting internal quotations over 'talk'. Matsuda nodded, looking like he was going to run of the walls and do a few backflips. "Let's see... " L started muttering to himself, not realizing he was doing so. He was in his 'mind palace', as Sherlock Holmes would call it. "Ryusaki?" Matsuda asked, breaking L's concentration. " Hmm?" L hummed, facing the younger male. "Shouldn't we be going?" Matsuda asked, head tilted slightly, but not enough where L wouldn't notice. He was L, after all. "Yes, I believe you should go," L replied standing into his slouch... again... leaving Matsuda completely and utterly confused.

(Time skip to Police station brought to you by Matt's goggles, cleaned of blood of course. Mine!)

"So you want me to steal their suspect?" Matsuda asked the speaker that was inserted in his ear. Matsuda understood L's tactics. I mean, what if someone else had a Death Note and saw L's face? Matsuda though, a small amount of paranoia creeping out from his nerves. That's why I am here though, Matsuda thought. To make sure L is unharmed; L is my friend, he likes it or not. "No, well, not exactly. I want you to find out what he or she knows," L informed, generally curious if the suspect was male or female. That one fact could help with investigation. A small okay was the reply and with that, L stood up to get a piece of cake, and Matsuda could tell that he was not going to be hearing from L in the next few minutes, so he looked around the corner he was approaching. Nothing, he ducked down, though, when heard the security officer flash his torch down both corners. The security officer went to the left instead of the right, much to Matsuda's relief. He crawled his way over to the inspection room, his legs guiding himself off of his brain's memories. When he entered, he wasn't expecting to see a girl with a large bruise on one of her tattoo covered cheeks. Nor did he expect her to be fully awake. "Well..."


End file.
